


Advice From a Tree

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groot gives advice to Steve about his love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From a Tree

"I am Groot." 

Tony's long time pal Peter Quill had come to visit with his space friends- and while Tony and Peter went out to reminisce, the Avengers were more or less told to baby sit the Aliens currently sitting in their living room. Clint was having a stare down with the Raccoon in almost the same way that Natasha was having a stare down with Jolly Green (and no, it was not Hulk this time). Thor had taken on Drax, who looked more like a wrestler than anything. And since Dr. Banner was currently doing research god knows where, that left Steve with Groot, as he so often reminded everyone. 

"I am Groot." 

"Erm, yeah, you said that." 

"I am Groot." 

"Okay, yup. I got it." 

"I am Groot." 

Steve sighed exasperatedly and put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with you humans?" The Raccoon- Rocket- was giving Steve a pointed look. 

Steve made a point not to look up from his hands. "What are you talking about?" 

"Groot is giving you great advice on how to get in that boy toy of your's pants and you're acting like you can't hear him!" 

"... Excuse me." 

"Groot keeps going on and on about your love for that Tony guy-" 

"He's doing /what/?!"

"-and you're not taking notes or nothin!"

"... I am so confused." Steve finally said, fully aware that all eyes were on him. 

"Jesus, man, you're in love!" 

"I am?" 

"I am Groot." Groot answered. Steve looked up at the giant tree-thing and suddenly understood. 

"I am in love with Tony Stark." 

The tree /smiled/ at him and exclaimed. "I am Groot!" 

What has Steve's life come to.


End file.
